Last Greeting
by rharaayumi
Summary: Inaho Galau? Masa sih? Serius? Galau di hari ulang tahunnya? Kok Bisa?


**Summary** **:** Inaho Galau? Masa sih? Serius? Galau di hari ulang tahunnya? Kok Bisa?

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **LAST GREETING**

Inaho galau? Inaho yang salah satu pangeran sekolah itu? Yang tampangnya datar ehem maksudnya yang tampangnya cool itu? Yang makanan kesukaannya telur itu? Yang paling jenius di negara ini? Yang fakir bicara? Yang selalu autis dengan ponselnya sendiri? Yang Kerjaannya nempelin kakak kelas bernama Slaine Troyard? Yang terkenal sangat menyukai warna orange? Serius Inaho galau? Hal yang paling tidak bisa dibayangkn oleh seluruh penghuni Deucalion High School. Tapi inilah yang terjadi, Inaho benar-benar dalam kondisi galau, padahal seharusnya ini adalah salah satu hari bahagianya, mengingat hari ini hari ulang tahunnya dan Slaine yang merupakan kakak kelasnya sekaligus pacarnya berjanji akan pulang hari ini.

 _ **Satu Bulan Lalu**_

" _Ne.. ne.. Orenji" pria bersurai kuning itu mengguncang-guncang lengan pria bersurai coklat yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu. Sebelah tangannya memegang beberapa brosur tentang persiapan pesta. Sementara itu Inaho hanya sibuk menatap wajah Slaine yang terlihat tersenyum-senyum kecil meneliti brosur-brosur yang dibawanya. "Kau mau pesta ulang tahunmu bulan depan pakai tema apa?"_

" _Hmm, apapun boleh. Asal bisa merayakannya denganmu" Inaho memperlihatkan wajah datar, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan ulang tahunnya sendiri. mungkin dialah satu-satunya di dunia ini yang tidak tertarik dengan ulang tahunnya._

" _Ba..Baka! tentu saja aku akan merayakannya denganmu! Jika tidak, tidak mungkin aku menanyaimu tentang tema kan?"_

" _Hmmmm"_

" _Ahhh kau ini! ini ulang tahunmu Ahorenji! Seharusnya kau memikirkan temanya!"_

" _Pesta kostum"_

" _Pesta kostum?"_

" _Yah, mereka bisa memilih datang menggunakan kostum jeruk atau kostum kelelawar"_

 _Bleetaaak, detik itu juga Slaine mendaratkan pukulan brosur tepat di kepala Inaho yang tidak lain adalah pacarnya sendiri. Pesta kostum tapi para tamu undangannya harus memakai pakaian jeruk dan kelelawar? Slaine kadang bingung dengan apa yang terlintas di kepala Inaho, sepertinya otaknya yang terlalu sering dipaksa bekerja agak sedikit terbakar di dalam sehingga Inaho sering mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak dimengerti Slaine. "Sekalian saja suruh mereka berkostum seperti telur atau seperti makanan yang terbuat dari telur"_

" _Yah itu juga boleh, tapi aku maunya melihat jeruk dan kelelawar"_

 _ **Dua Minggu Lalu**_

" _Koumori? Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau diam?" Inaho bertanya sedikit khawatir kepada Slaine yang tidak bisanya bertingkah seperti itu. Sejak tadi orang itu hanya memainkan sendok dan mengaduk-aduk latte art miliknya tidak bersemangat. Dua minggu lagi sebelum ulang tahun Inaho, setiap hari Slaine semakin sibuk dan semakin berisik merencanakan ulang tahun pacarnya. Tapi hari ini berbeda, Slaine yang biasanya banyak bicara tampak sedikit diam, bahkan sangat pendiam._

 _Mereka berdua seperti hari-hari biasa selalu menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolah untuk belajar berdua seperti sekarang. Kali ini tempat yang menjadi pilihan keduanya adalah café yang baru saja buka tiga block dari sekolah keduanya. Café bernuansa retro, sedikit tidak biasa dengan jenis café yang sekarang bekembang apalagi di daerah dekat sekolah seperti itu. Biasanya café yang yang menjamur di tempat seperti itu adalah maid café, manga café dan sejenisnya. Tapi membuat café retro bukanlah pilihan buruk. Karna ketidakbiasaannya itulah, banyak yang tertarik karna ingin tahu dan mencoba mengunjungi tempat itu._

 _Alat-alat musik yang bagi Inaho dan Slaine sekalipun baru pertama kali mereka lihat secara langsung, kursi-kursi yang terbuat dari kayu, dan berbagai macam hiasan lainnya baik itu poster, jam dinding maupun pot-pot bunga semua terlihat tidak biasa. Seolah mereka baru saja masuk kedunia lain saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu. Belum lagi lantunan suara musik yang terputar yang cukup asing di telinga keduanya._

" _Ne.. Orenji"_

" _Hmmm" Inaho menopang dagu seperti biasa, mengamati Slaine yang masih terlihat murung_

" _Sepertinya….. Tapi kau jangan marah padaku yah"_

" _Kenapa harus marah? Memangnya kau berbuat salah?"_

" _Aku,, maafkan aku yah.. Aku berjanji akan menemanimu di hari ulang tahunmu. Tapi tadi papa menyuruhku mengawasi perusahaan di Jerman sampai 3 minggu ke depan. Aku berangkat besok, makanya aku akan memberikan kadoku hari ini. Tenang saja, aku akan menyuruh Harklight tetap menyiapkan pesta ulang tahunmu"_

 _Slaine menyerahkan kotak kado berwarna orange, warna kesukaan si pemilik iris merah itu yang baru saja diambilnya dari dalam tas. Inaho sendiri tidak langsung mengabilnya, hanya menatap sinis kepada benda tidak bersalah itu. baginya semahal apapun hadiah yang didapatkannya jika tidak ada Slaine di sisinya tepat hari itu maka semua akan sia-sia belaka. Pesta ulang tahunpun begitu, Inaho setuju merayakannya, karna Slaine terlihat antusias menyiapkan semua itu untuknya._

" _Tapi sepertinya tepat hari ulang tahunmu aku bisa kembali ke sini sebentar, mungkin dua sampai tiga jam ikut merayakan ulang tahunmu" lanjut Slaine. Dian masih mengaduk-aduk kopi pesanannya hanya saja saat ini pandanganya sudah beralih kepada Inaho. Sedikit takut-takut si pirang memandang Inaho, tapi sekali lagi dia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca wajah kekasihnya itu._

" _Tidak usah memaksakan diri, kita bisa merayakannya tahun depan" jawab Inaho tanpa disangka sambil mengelus surai pirang Slaine yang memang duduk di hadapannya._

" _Tidak, aku tidak memaksakan diri. Aku pasti akan menepati janjiku dan kita bisa merayakannya tahun ini"_

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Inaho datang ke sekolah dengan semua keautisannya. Sejak Slaine terpaksa harus ke Jerman dua minggu lalu, si pria bersurai coklat itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Matanya hampir tidak pernah lepas menatap layar ponselnya, tidak ingin terlambat sedetikpun membalas chatingan dari Slaine, sekalipun pada kenyataannya Slaine jarang membalas chatingannya. Sepertinya Slaine sangat sibuk di sana. Sejak tengah malam, Inaho sudah tidak tidur bukan karna mendapat surprise party dari sahabat-sahabatnya tepat jam dua belas malam saat hari berganti menjadi tanggal tujuh, tapi karna menunggu pesan singkat dari Slaine. Tapi apa yang diharapkannya tidak terjadi. Slaine bahkan tidak mengirimkan satu pesan apapun, padahal Slaine masih sempat membuat salah satu status di akun sosial medianya. Untung saja Inaho bukanlah orang yang gampang berkecil hati, entah darimana fikiran itu datang. Fikiran 'Slaine mungkin tidak mengucapkan apa-apa karna perbedaan waktu di sini dan Jerman. Saat ini di sana belum pergantian hari, makanya Slaine belum memberi ucapan apapun'.

Sejak melangkahkan kaki di gerbang sekolah, Inaho sudah dikelilingi para fansnya layaknya seorang selebritis terkenal. Dan kebanyakan dari semuanya adalah para siswi Deucalion High School, mereka berebutan hanya agar bisa memberikan kado langsung kepada Inaho. Sebagian besar yang tidak berani berhadapan dengan Inaho hanya bisa menyimpan kado mereka di loker sepatu Inaho. Menyebabkan lokasi loker itu dipenuhi berbagai macam hadiah. Siswi-siswi ini tahu bahwa Inaho sudah menyukai orang lain, bahkan mereka sudah berpacaran dan merupakan pasangan paling terkenal di sekolah. Hanya saja kharisma Inaho terlalu kuat untuk membuat mereka patah hati dan membuat mereka ikhlas memberikan kado sekalipun Inaho tidak akan mungkin melirik mereka.

Melihat kekacauan di pintu masuk gedung sekolahnya, terlebih di area penyimpanan sepatu ruangan miliknya, mau tidak mau Inaho terpaksa memanggil supir yang tadi mengantarnya untuk membereskan semua kekacauan itu. Ucapan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' yang lebih terkesan seperti dengunan kawanan lebah mengotori udara pagi itu di manapun Inaho berada.

…

"Inaho? Ada apa?" Calm akhirnya mengguncang pundak temannya itu, setelah beberapa kali dia memanggil Inaho, tapi orang itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Calm sempat mengintip layar ponsel Inaho dan melihat beberapa baris pesan dari Slaine yang intinya bahwa 'Dia tidak sempat ke acara ulang tahun Inaho hari ini sesuai janjinya, karna urusan bisnisnya tidak berjalan semulus yang dia harapakan'.

Aksi Calm yang memanggil Inaho dengan suara sedikit lebih tinggi dari biasanya itu menarik perhatian beberapa orang di sana. Dan tidak beberapa kemudian kabar itu menyebar ke seantero sekolah. Kabar bahwa 'Inaho sedang galau di hari ulang tahunnya'. Mereka tidak perlu repot-repot mencari tau apa sumber kebaperan Inaho. Mereka tau apa yang menyebabkan Inaho seperti itu. Yah tentu saja karna Slaine, pacar Inaho satu-satunya tidak ada di sana di hari pentingnya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Persis seperti keinginan Inaho yang diutarakannya kepada Slaine, pesta ulng tahunnya malam itu benar-benar bertemakan jeruk dan kelelawar. Tidak hanya para tamu yang memakai kostum buah dan hewan nocturnal itu, baik kue maupun dekorasinya semua serba jeruk dan kelelawar. Wajah Inaho tampak biasa saja memandangi semua hasil rancangan Slaine dan Harklight untuknya. Perasaannya jauh lebih kacau melihat itu semua, kembali mengingatkannya kepada Slaine yang tidak bisa hadir.

Tanpa memulai aba-aba, Inaho langsung membakar sendiri lilin di kue ulang tahunnya, menipunya begitu saja sebelum meninggalkan café yang sudah disulap sedemikian rupa itu agar pas untuk tema pesta hari itu. Suasana pesta yang tadi meriah langsung berubah saat si pemilik acara pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

…

Jas bermerek miliknya tergeletak begitu saja, kemejanya yang biasa rapih sekarang terlihat berantakan, kusut di mana-mana. Kamar bernuansa orange miliknya gelap gulita, hanya cahaya dari ponselnya yang menjadi sumber penerangan. Inaho sekali lagi membaca pesan Slaine siang tadi yang dia terima dari Slaine bahwa dia tidak bisa datang sesuai janjinya. Menutup tab chating lalu membuka gallery di ponselnya, melihat seksama satu demi satu potret bergambar Slaine. Sedikit senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya setiap kali potret Slaine yang sedang menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibir lewat. Entah kenapa Inaho sangat menyukai ekspresi Slaine yang satu itu.

Terlalu fokus mengamati ponsel miliknya sendiri, dan tenggelam di dalam fikirannya tentang Slaine. Inaho bahkan tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah memasuki kamarnya, mengendap-endap. Yah orang itu tidak lain adalah Slaine sendiri, orang yang beberapa jam lalu mengirimkan pesan kepada Inaho bahwa dia tidak bisa datang karna terlalu sibuk.

"Apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu Ahorenji?" tanya Slaine setelah lebih dari lima menit Inaho yang akhirnya menyadari keberadaannya hanya menatap diam kepadanya. Lilin di atas kue yang dibawanya bahkan sudah meleleh, membuat seluruh permukaan kue itu tertutup lilin.

"Kau bukannya…"

"Ckckckckck, Aku tidak ke Jerman, dua minggu ini aku ada di sini, menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untukmu. Rencananya tadi aku akan keluar memberikan kejutan di café, tapi ternyata kau malah meninggalkan pestamu sendiri begitu saja. Sia-sia saja semua usaha kerasku dua minggu ini." Jelas Slaine sambil menaruh kue itu di nakas di samping tempat tidur Inaho. Dan lalu mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah Inaho.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku Koumori?"

"Kalau aku bilang namanya bukan kejutan lagi Aho!"

"Kukira kau benar-benar tidak akan datang" Inaho lalu memeluk erat Slaine, orang yang sangat dirindukannya dua minggu terakhir ini. "Aku mau hadiahku" tanpa membuang waktu, Inaho lalu mencium bibir Slaine. Suasana kamar yang cukup gelap, rasa rindunya kepada Slaine yang sudah terlalu besar membuat si pemilik iris merah itu tidak lagi bisa menahan diri. Tidak hanya Inaho, Slaine yang dua minggu ini harus menahan diri dipersembunyiannya demi menyiapkan pesta itu, juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Inaho.

…

Sisa-sisa keringat dari aktivitas panas mereka di malam yang cukup dingin itu masih meninggalkan bekas. Wajah Slaine terlihat memerah karna kelelahan. Inaho menaikkan sedikit selimut hingga menutup sampai pundak Slaine. Slaine membalas perlakuan Inaho itu dengan senyum hangatnya, mengusap pelan pipi Inaho yang saat ini sedang berbaring tepat dihadapannya dan tengah memeluknya. Inaho nyaris tidak berkedip, seolah jika dia berkedip sedetik saja, maka Slaine akan kembali menghilang.

Sementara Inaho sibuk memandangi wajah Slaine, si pemilik surai pirang itu malah sibuk mengalihkan pandangannya kepada jam di dinding kamar Inaho yang juga berbentuk buah jeruk. Tepat satu menit sebelum hari berganti menjadi delapan Februari, Slaine berbisik lembut tapi suaranya masih bisa dengan jelas ditangkap indera pendengaran Inaho.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu Inaho Kaizuka, Aku sengaja mengucapkannya terakhir sebelum hari berganti agar aku juga bisa menjadi orang terakhir dalam hidupmu selamanya"

"Tidak peduli kau mengucapkannya pertama atau terakhir, bagiku kau akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir. Terima kasih atas semuanya Koumori, I love You"

"Love you too Orenji"

 _ **~END~**_

 _ **OWARI**_

TADAIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~ miss me? Miss me? (gak siapa lu?) Maafkan diri ini atas hiatus tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan, dan atas menggantungnya beberapa multichap. Tenang saja saya bakal tetap lanjut kok karna bagi saya itu adalah utang hahaha. Dan tanggal 7 Februari ini yang bertepatan dengan ultah Inaho Kaizuka, saya menyatakan diri "Comeback menulis fanfic lagi!" (ketuk palu tiga kali, plz ini gak penting). Terimakasih selalu mendukung saya dan selalu menantikan kelanjutan fanfic-fanfic buatan saya (dare?). Anyway, yang punya LINE dan ingin bergabung dengan grup khusus INASURE bisa menghubungi saya (id line : rharaayumi) tinggal chat saya, dan saya akan mengundang kalian muehehehe. Jaa neeeee~~~ (tinggalkan jejak yah mueheheh)

 _ **Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu**_

 _ **INAHO KAIZUKA**_


End file.
